The Biocalorimetry Center is the only center of its kind in the United States. It is dedicated to the development of new calorimetric technologies and the application of those technologies in Biomedical Research. It also plays an important role in the training of scientists in the area of calorimetry and in the dissemination of the capabilities of these technologies within the scientific community. Calorimetry is the only technique with the ability to measure the energetics of chemical or biochemical reactions. Since the folding of proteins into their native structures, the degree of advancement of biochemical reactions, the association of biological molecules, the binding of ligands or pathogens to cells or the formation of biological structures in general are dictated by their energetics, calorimetry plays a fundamental role in the development of a complete understanding of these processes and the ability to engineer or modify them. During the last five years, significant advances have been made in these technologies as reflected by the fact that many biological reactions can now be measured using microgram amounts of material. Also, during the last five years, significant advances have been made in the development of new methods of analysis, particularly in the area of Structural Thermodynamics. Continuous developments in this area will bring about the capability to accurately predict the stability of proteins from structural parameters or to predict the binding ability of peptide hormones or other molecules to protein receptors. For the next funding period the development of a new generation of highly sensitive calorimeters is planned. These instruments include a differential scanning calorimeter, multifrequency calorimeter, isothermal titration calorimeter, flow/mix calorimeter and a discrete flow/variable temperature calorimeter. A major effort will be made in the area of Structural Thermodynamics and in the development of a Protein Thermodynamics Database. Also the Biocalorimetry Center is engaged in many collaborative projects with scientists from many laboratories around the country.